BATTLE ROYALE! - Guns of Icarus Ft. TotalBiscuit, Crendor, + Criken!
PBG, TotalBiscuit, Crendor and Criken compete once again in Guns of Icarus. Synopsis Match 1 The group prepare to ram. TotalBiscuit sings. They take a ship down. The group shoot their guns. PBG repairs the hull and engines. They set the enemy on fire. They take the enemy down. TotalBiscuit thinks there is an enemy behind them, but PBG finds that it is a teammate. They head down to a ship below them and pound them with their guns. The enemy ship tries to run away. The ship is taken down. Another enemy ship is trying to get away. They gain speed to catch up, and attempt to burn the target. They take heavy damage, and are finally taken down. TB abuses the engines some more, forcing PBG to quickly repair them. Criken falls off the ship! They are being hit by a heavy gun. They continue pounding their enemies. They burn an enemy ship, and it drops down to get out of the way. They target it and pound him, and take it out of the sky. Suddenly, they are hit heavily. They ram towards another enemy and have to turn around to shoot at it. They open fire and burn it. The group are surrounded by all of their opponents. One of the enemies are taken down. Another enemy takes a huge pounding. PBG comments that they are barely taking any damage. The enemies ship gets roasted for a long time before it is finally destroyed. They head down to the water, and take heavy damage. Despite their best work trying to repair, they get destroyed. Everyone has to pick an engine to repair. The game is tied up 6-6, and TB isn't sure how it is so close. PBG says that he wants to pee, and is told to pee on the enemy! One more ship is taken down, and the group wins 7-6! Match 2 PBG is worried that friendly fire might be on. PBG checks out the balloon. TotalBiscuit has lost the enemy. PBG stands on the front of the ship, and they sing. TotalBiscuit claims that this video has been flagged for copyright! PBG loves this level - and TotalBiscuit hates it because he has to fly in it! They find an enemy, and start heading towards it. TotalBiscuit finds that their balloon is taking damage, so they can't rise. An enemy is taken out. Their ship is taking serious damage, and everyone has to work quickly to fix everything. They deal a lot of damage to an enemy with a teammate. They take them down. They get set on fire and are under heavy attack, and are destroyed. Their teammate takes down an enemy. They spawned directly above the enemy, as it runs into a rock. They go to destroy it. Their aim is terrible, but eventually start hitting it as it tries to get away. TotalBiscuit burns the engines to make sure they can keep up. The enemy runs into a rock, making an easy shot for PBG's team. The hull goes down, and they get taken out by the developers! PBG points out that if they get taken down once more they will lose. Their balloon is taken down. PBG works quickly to get the hull and engines back up. The crew are constantly repairing. They aim for their opponent. They need this enemy dead! A teammate is shot down, and the other team wins 5-7. Category:One-offs Category:Videos